Being able to accurately determine and control the movement of structures, particularly in aerospace is increasingly important. Being able to easily program and vary the degree of control and movement is particularly valuable.
This invention relates to vibration, alignment control, and health monitoring of foundation members and surfaces. In one particular aspect, the invention relates to the control of such members in aerospace applications such as the control of struts in spacecraft. The invention also has particular application in the static control of foundation members and the control of deformity of structures, for instance in aircraft and automobiles.
Space missions during the next decade will require lightweight, cost effective, high performance material systems which can achieve enhanced satellite pointing capabilities. These material systems will employ smart structure technologies. This includes active damping, passive damping, and leveraging advanced metallic and plastic composites to shape and tailor mechanical behavior.
Also, there is a need to reduce noise and vibration in vehicles, for instance, to improve comfort for passengers. By being able to alternate vibration, the structure borne sound in cars, trucks, and other passenger vehicles can be reduced.